


Waiting for You

by Kaname84, TyyTyy



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname84/pseuds/Kaname84, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: Boruto had yet to meet a man that made him take a second glance and Kawaki couldn't find anyone that satisfied him. The village festival brings them together like it did for many young lovers, proving that the pair hadn't been looking hard enough.
Relationships: Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Easy, don't rush it." Sasuke instructed, arms folded across his chest. "That's it. Now line up your shot, mind calm and breathing steady."

Boruto took a deep breath and focused on the target as he held the bow. The feather from the arrow just barely brushed his cheek as his sharp blue eyes concentrated on that single point. His fingers were ready to let the arrow fly at a moments notice, but he waited until he got a better read on the wind blowing behind him. The blond recognized the feeling when everything lined up and his instincts urged him to strike. He released the arrow and shot it across the forest between the trees, staying crouched until he heard it hit the target his teacher set up. Boruto smiled at the sight of a near perfect bullseye and stood up hoping to be praised.

"Better." Sasuke hummed, gaze on the far tree as well. "Still not satisfactory."

"What?" Boruto huffed, turning his head to look at the raven. "It's barely off and I made it from a hard position! How can shooting an arrow through so many branches and leaves not impress you?"

"There is room for improvement." The uchiha stated simply. The shot was difficult and he doubted half of the village hunters could hit such a target, but he was determined to make his student the best. "Your impatience in the beginning affected your aim, otherwise I'm certain it would have pierced the center."

"It's still a bullseye!" Boruto protested. "Would it kill you to say I did a good job? Come on, sensei."

Sasuke resisted a small smile and motioned for Boruto to grab another arrow. "Again."

The blond wanted to grumble under his breath, but knew his teacher's hearing wasn't going yet. Stingy old man. He took an arrow from the quiver on his back and tried to get over his frustration before it messed up this shot as well. He was going to get Sasuke to praise him today if it was the last thing he did, he had hit every target this morning and then some. The years of training were paying off and he was one of the best in the village when it came to hunting. If only he could join the hunters officially and get out there without his teacher's supervision. Boruto settled his emotions and cleared his mind again, taking long and even breaths. He pulled back the bow and lined up the arrow once more through the small spaces between the trees.

Just as he was about to let go, a voice called out his name. The sudden disturbance caused him to lose his steady posture the smallest bit as he slightly flinched and once again the arrow was off center. Still a bullseye mind you, but admittingly worse than his previous shot. Boruto narrowed his gaze at his younger sister as she approached them and metally cursed her loud vocal cords. That would have been perfect damn it. What suspiciously sounded like a chuckle erupted from Sasuke's direction, though it was quickly followed by a cough to cover it up. The blond could feel his ears burning.

"What do you want?" He asked her, trying to keep the bitterness out of his tone.

"You two have been out here all morning and it's almost lunch time." Himawari told him, placing her hands on her hips. "The hunters will be back soon and you're going to end up late to help the others cook."

Boruto looked up at the sun and then back over at his sister. "I've got a little more time to spare, what's the rush?"

Himawari's cheeks colored a bit and her voice came out a little softer. "I'm hungry."

The older Uzumaki rolled his eyes, but reached out to ruffle her hair fondly. "Alright, I guess we can call it. Sensei?"

"That's fine with me." Sasuke nodded and started walking to lead the way back to the main house.

Boruto was lucky to get to come to the Uchiha training grounds to sharpen his skills, but even more so to have one of the council leaders train him personally. Despite the blond's family connections, both of his parents being council leaders as well and good friends of the Uchihas, Sasuke wasn't a teacher. The alpha had never taken on any students and didn't register as a mentor at the academy. Boruto liked to think he saw something in him, the potential and drive to become a hunter and that was why the raven had made him his student. Otherwise he wouldn't have wasted his time over the years and continue to do so every morning. He taught Boruto how to track, shoot and trap.

All the basics of hunting had been engraved in his mind and he had been working on the more advanced side of things for the last couple of years now. Boruto liked his current status in the village as a cook, it suited him and many people had told him how good he was at it. However, it was his dream to become a hunter and go out into the deep parts of the pack's territory. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep up with the alphas in wolf form, but in human form he could show them up with his own skills. There was just one thing standing in his way of achieving his dream and he couldn't get around it. It was village law, unmated omegas weren't allowed to have any dangerous roles and even when they were they had to have their mate's permission.

Boruto was of age to mate, but he wouldn't settle down and bond himself with someone just so he could hunt. He wasn't interested in mating and there wasn't an alpha that he had met that caught his eye. Scents were even more important than attraction and the blond had less luck in that area. When it came to personality, he got along with a number of alphas that he considered his friends. However not one of them was a best friend, someone he could imagine spending his life with. Picky or not, Boruto didn't take the time to actively look for a mate and didn't open himself up to courting of any kind. The blond knew he couldn't avoid it forever, but he had managed to put if off for three years.

The consequences didn't concern him and he didn't care if some people looked down on him for waiting. It was his choice and if he ended up never mating, so be it. The only reason his resolve was crumbling was because of the hunter situation. If he couldn't get around it, one day he might have to start actively looking for someone to bond with. The problem was something he just continued to put off and simply trained in the meantime. Hopefully things would work out somehow. He put away his bow and arrows inside the Uchiha home, saying goodbye to Sasuke along with Himawari before they left the main house.

Boruto knew better than to take the young beta with him, she would try to get into the fruits and vegetables he prepared to 'taste test'. She would only end up spoiling lunch and not have room for the meat that the hunters brought back. The older Uzumaki escorted her home, making it quick as he grabbed a basket to carry food in. He avoided his mother since she had been in one of her match making moods during breakfast and he didn't want to get lectured again. He made his way to the community building alone despite Himawari's whiny protests and went right into the kitchen. The first thing he did was wash his hands as he wondered if any strawberries had been brought over from the gardens.

They should be ready to harvest any day now and were one of the blond's favorites. There were already a good number of people there to cook, the place filled with chatter. Boruto was scheduled to cook lunch today and then dinner tomorrow night. The cooks of the village took turns in the community kitchen and no one cooked every day or more than one meal per day. Boruto was more than willing to give up some time to make food for his pack members, it had been an easy job for him to choose. Not every family had a member that could cook or hunt so everyday the village pitched in to help those families out. The pack took pride in taking care of each and every person, not letting anyone go hungry.

Every trip out, hunters would kill enough game for their families and the community. The more they had the better and they were greatly respected along with some other key statuses. Boruto wasn't drawn to that line of work merely because of the respect, but it was part of it. Honestly the whole pack worked together for the well being of the village and that was one of the reasons their territory was fairly large.

The blond nodded his head in greeting to a pair of betas on his way to his station and grinned when he spotted one of his oldest friends. "Any strawberries?"

Hōki was a friendly guy who had taken to Boruto early on, back when they were still kids. He had deep blue eyes that were always expressive and brown hair that was always a mess. "Boruto!" He greeted him excitedly with a smile. "There are—look!" The brunette moved over to the counter behind him and grabbed a bowl. "This is all of them, but I washed them up and got them ready for you."

"Thanks." Boruto said and gave the honey smelling omega a hug. "You're the best."

Hōki giggled and nuzzled his soft cheek against Boruto's. "No, you are." He said happily and then leaned back to look at him. "Are you going to make something sweet?"

"I'm thinking cupcakes." Boruto said, taking the bowl from him. "And of course you get to take some if you want." He winked.

"Ooh!" Hōki bounced on his feet excitedly and then returned to the vegetables he was chopping. "I want you to help me learn how to make sweets, Boruto. This year will be my first time attending the mating festival and I'm really hoping to find my alpha. I want to make him a lot of nice things all the time."

Boruto hummed thoughtfully and started setting up so he could pitch in. "We'll make the cupcakes together then. How are you feeling about the whole thing? Are you excited?" He knew his friend had been impatient to be courted, gushing over the older couples that were of age. Now it was finally his turn and he was jumping right into it.

Hōki nodded so fast it made Boruto laugh. "I'm so excited, Boruto. There are so many dreamy alphas out there but to have my very own… mm! I swear I will make him crazy about me. I'll be a perfect omega."

"You're already perfect." The blond told him. "I know you'll do great and I'll ask Himawari to make you something special to wear."

"What about you?" Hōki asked with a teasing smile, bumping his hip with his own. "You have got to be dying for an alpha by now, right?"

Boruto could admit that his last three heats had been hell, but he wasn't exactly dying. "I'm going to pass on the festival this year too." He said and began skinning some potatoes. "But Inojin will be there with you."

Hōki frowned and set down the knife in his hand. "Why, Boruto? You can talk to me… are you afraid of alphas?"

"No." Boruto answered, glancing over at him. "I just haven't met anyone that interests me . . . and I don't want more alphas trying to court me because of my parents."

A number of people saw council leader's children as an easy way to the top. It was the highest status someone could possess and it was only given to pack elders and established alphas that the village voted trustworthy. However an alpha couldn't run for the position unless they were mated, it was pack law and the council was set to a certain amount of members. The elders didn't have to be mated, but the younger members couldn't escape the rule. It was set that way to keep the council diverse and by extension an alpha's mate was considered a member of the council as well.

They attended meetings and voiced their opinions, helping to make decisions alongside their mate. Last year three elders had passed away and three seats were open for the taking. Be it more elders or more bonded pairs, people were on their best behavior and trying harder than ever to stand out and impress. Boruto and some of his other friends were prime targets for mating season this year and he didn't want to get into that shit fest.

"It's not about your parents, Boruto. You're misunderstanding the point of the festival." Hōki sighed and picked the knife up once more, returning to his task. "There are alphas you haven't met, alphas who don't know who you are. The point of going is to see your options."

"I'd rather train."

"Boruto!" Hōki whined, stomping his foot. "If you don't go this year, I'll… I'll… I'll cry."

He paused at his words. "Are you really threatening me with your tears?" That was completely unfair.

"Well, I really will. I want you to go and have fun with me. You never know, your alpha may be there looking for you…"

Boruto highly doubted that, but he wouldn't crush Hōki's idea of romance. " _Your_ alpha will be there looking for you."

"And yours too! I bet everything on it." Hōki poked out his lower lip and finished up the vegetables. "You're going."

"You already have Inojin." Boruto reminded again, knowing he was asking because the brunette didn't want to go alone. "Let me sit this one out, okay? You have fun and focus on doing your best."

Hōki groaned and shook his head. "There's no reason for you not to go. You don't _have_ to choose anyone! It's good just to go and see all those delicious daddy's. Oh my goodness, I may go into heat early."

Boruto laughed. "Yeah, you're definitely ready for the festival."

If Hōki was pushing this much then the other omega wasn't going to drop the subject anytime soon. He had never pressed in the past, but now that he was of age he was determined to take the blond with him. Boruto took a moment to think it over and knew his friend did have a point. He didn't have to choose anyone and if he went then he could get his mom off his back.

"Tell you what, if you do a good job baking cupcakes with me then I'll go." Boruto promised.

"Oh then I'm going to blow your mind." Hōki smirked, dancing around where he stood in elation. "Festival full of daddies, here we come!"

The pair finished chopping vegetables and making side dishes before the hunters returned. Once the meat was brought in, they got to work skinning the hides and carefully cutting around bones. It was a pretty messy job, but they were used to it and knew how to properly prepare all kinds of animals. It took a while before they actually started cooking the meat, but they weren't in a hurry. Everyone pitched in and every stove was sending mouth-watering smells all throughout the kitchen. They were cooking for a good few hours before everything was done and ready to be served. Meals were sent out and wrapped up to take home, the blond putting his in the basket he brought. Boruto and Hōki stayed behind to bake the cupcakes while the others left after cleaning there station.

Hōki paid close attention, listening intently to everything Boruto had to say and also asking questions in order to learn as much as possible. He was a good cook, but baking was another matter entirely. Still, with as much determination as he had, Hōki was doing great and had a constant smile on his face the whole time. His favorite part was adding the icing that they had made from scratch together and then topping each one with a strawberry. The instant they finished Hōki all but tackled the blond.

"Please taste! Tell me I did okay!" Hōki watched him with wide, excited eyes.

Boruto chuckled, patting his head before he brought a cupcake to his mouth. He made sure to take a big bite and already had faith that it would taste good. "Delicious." He reported, licking some icing off his lips. "You pass."

"Yes!" Hōki threw his arms around Boruto, nearly making him drop the cupcake. "I'm so excited! Let's get ready for the festival together and find our mates okay?"

"Okay." Boruto said, nuzzling his cheek affectionately. If he was going then he hoped to help Hōki find a worthy alpha that would take care of him.

"Thank you." Hōki hummed, kissing Boruto's cheek once he parted from him.

The smell of honey grew stronger the happier Hōki got and Boruto couldn't dread going when the brunette was so ecstatic. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad and he could support his childhood friend. The blond's mother was beyond joyus when he told her the news once he returned home, Himawari getting just as carried away as they talked about preparations over lunch. Boruto tried to tell them not to get too worked up, but it was no use and he didn't have the heart to confess that he didn't plan on choosing someone. Both Hinata and Himawari had been waiting three years for him to attend the festival and he knew his dad would be glad about the turn of events as well. Naruto was on guard duty and couldn't join them for lunch, but he would hear the news when his shift was over and he came home.

It would be two weeks until the festival would be held, marking the first day of mating season. Most people started courting one another then and even fooled around. It wasn't uncommon for unmated people to have sex before they decided on a partner. It was seen as simply another part of compatibility, the first two months of the season full of wooing and bedding. However the third and last month of mating season was more strict. Unless the pair was ready to bond and mate, it was forbidden for them to spend their ruts and heats together. Everyone experienced it during that last month though it varied from person to person what day it fell on. This was to prevent accidental bites from happening during a time when self control was nonexistent, it was permanent and not taken lightly.

A number of people waited and got to know each other better. Courting could last for years and didn't have to start during mating season, the same went for sleeping around and taking that final step to bond with each other. Most just ended up falling hard and fast during the season and didn't need more time to decide. Boruto knew that his parents had bonded after the three month time span, but Sasuke and Sakura had taken more time and waited until the following season after they first met. Their daughter, another friend of his, was also waiting for the right moment. Sarada was in the same position as he was and got a lot of unwanted attention because her parents were council members. She had met an alpha during mating season last year and wasn't in any rush to bond. The omega was careful and hesitant, but really liked the alpha from what Boruto had seen and heard.

The pair were often spotted flirting in the village and they made a strong couple. It gave the blond a little encouragement, but he was still skeptical and wary. It took a few days for the fact that he was going to set in. A lot of people would be there from all over the village. Regardless of his intentions, Boruto didn't want to be put on display for his pack members to judge and appraise. He didn't know what alpha's looked for or where he stood in terms of desirability excluding his parent status. He never bothered to learn about things like that, not concerned with the information in the least. Now it was something he had to think about if he didn't want to embarass himself. He didn't want to turn heads, but he didn't want to be laughed at or scrutinized either. The blond had to put in some kind of effort.

Boruto left the choice of his clothing to Hōki and Himawari, his sister gladly making both of their outfits. She was a talented seamstress and had no trouble creating what Hōki envisioned. The day before the festival nearly every hunter in the village went out to bring back plenty of meat for the event and the two omegas were in the kitchens slaving away to get everything cooked and ready for tomorrow. Almost every cook the pack had to offer helped out, food stocked to the brim in several every community kitchen. It would have been every kitchen if the hunters went all out, but that only happened when the whole village got together for large and grand feasts.

The mating festival was only for those interested in finding a mate and lasted well into the night. Boruto would have to endure for a whole day and went right to sleep when he finished his long day of cooking, having no trouble falling asleep. Hōki was at his house bright and early the next morning and they got ready together, mating season officially starting. After they were ready, they headed to the festival area where a large crowd was already gathered.

"Oh, I can smell them already." Hōki cooed. "I think the heat will hit me tonight. Is it too soon?"

Boruto took pity on him as they walked arm in arm, his friend so innocent. "Way too soon. You've still got another two months for that."

"But—but— _but,_ what if I wanna?" He pouted. Giving Boruto big puppy eyes.

The blond gave him an apologetic smile, though he didn't know why Hōki would want to go into heat when he hadn't even found an alpha he liked yet. "There's nothing I can do about it."

"Meany." Hōki whined, hugging Boruto's arm as they walked along, the hustle and bustle of everyone attending the festival growing closer by the second. Hōki kept sniffing the air. " _Oh._ Wow. I feel it. I'm in heat for sure."

Boruto tried not to laugh at him, but a few chuckles escaped. "You surely aren't."

Hōki's free arm was captured before he could respond, the smell of raspberries accompanying a familiar blond with light blue eyes. "Hey!" Inojin said cheerfully. "Looks like we met up before the entrance gate."

"Inojin!" Hōki beamed, quickly giving the other omega a proper hug. "I'm so ready, guys. Hate to break it to you, but I'm going to be the first to find my alpha."

"So confident." Inojin smiled. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you already had someone in mind. I still can't believe you got Boruto to go."

Hōki giggled and walked along with a skip in his step. "I don't have anyone in mind _yet._ But that's not holding me back! Do you see this face? I'm every alphas dream. I'm adorable and sweet as pie. Just you wait."

"Sweet as honey." Boruto corrected, hoping the brunette didn't go for the first alpha that got close enough. "If either of you run into trouble you come and find me, alright?" They would split up at some point when an alpha took interest and they reciprocated.

"How about you worry about _not_ running away from any sexy daddies." Hōki huffed. "Be a good boy for once."

"Yeah, focus on finding a sexy daddy." Inojin joined in and Boruto shook his head at the two of them. They talked big, but they would be the ones running when it came down to it. Boruto would just turn people down.

The three of them made their way inside through the gate and looked around with curious eyes. Hōki didn't waste any time dashing away despite Boruto's protests, leaving him and Inojin to roam around. A simple ring toss caught their eye early on and Boruto suggested playing a few rounds. He might as well have fun while he could before anyone tried to make a move on him. He went first, winning a small stuffed animal. Inojin wanted one too after he saw it and tried his best during his turn. He missed with his last two rings, not earning enough points and his scent mirrored his disappointment, his raspberry scent turning a little sour.

An alpha appeared out of nowhere, stepping between the two and smiling down at Inojin. He had wild black hair and green eyes, had an intimidating presence as most alphas did, but his smile was soft. "Go ahead and pick your prize, I'll win it for you easy."

Inojin blushed furiously and looked at Boruto for help. The other blond nodded in encouragement, not finding anything dangerous about the man as far as he could tell. "The turtle." Inojin spoke shyly, tucking a stray hair behind his ear.

The alpha nodded, looking to the game ahead and giving a token to be able to play. Just as he said, he got more than enough points for the turtle and happily handed it over to Inojin. His eyes never strayed, he never even glanced in Boruto's direction. He was completely focused on Inojin.

"How about we play something together next?" He suggested with a wink.

"Okay." Inojin agreed, his scent much sweeter now as he held the stuffed animal close.

"What's your name?"

"Inojin." The omega responded as he met the other man's gaze. "Um, what's yours?"

"Shinki." He answered, tone smooth and hand extending for Inojin's. "Will you join me in tonight's activities, Inojin?"

The blond smiled, completely flattered as he took the alpha's hand. "I'd . . . I'd love to, Shinki."

Shinki grinned, interlacing their fingers before leading a swooning Inojin away.

 _That didn't take long_ , Boruto mused, but now he was on his own and the day had only just begun. He sighed as he walked along by himself with the small stuff animal in his arms. There was a lot going on in the festival and plenty of games and booths to visit. Boruto was admittingly impressed and tried to enjoy it while he could. He was able to go to a few more stands before he started getting hit on, unsurprisingly by alphas he had turned down in the past. Being here meant he was open to courting and they didn't hesitate to try again. He couldn't blame them jumping at the chance his presence here brought, but wanted to escape the attention and stares he was receiving. He wasn't here to find a mate. He continued to wander around in his white kimono, the ends accented with pink and blue flowers.

Boruto was in search of a spot where the crowd was thinner, but he wasn't able to find one. Escape seemed impossible and he figure if he did manage to hide, his friends wouldn't be able to find him if they needed to. It would be better if he accepted his fate and put up with things as they were, that way he wouldn't be as miserable as he knew he would be if he kept resisting it. The blond brightened when he saw an archery booth. He went over to it and set down his small penguin to play, not expecting he bow and arrows to be real. It was dangerous letting just anyone pick up a real weapon. The targets weren't that far away and any decent hunter would have been able to make them, the large selection of prizes showing they were aware of the fact.

Everything on the top shelf was already gone. Boruto didn't know what prize he wanted yet, but went ahead and used this chance to get some training in. Ignoring all the noise around him was good practice. He picked up the bow and concentrated on the targets across from him. Taking a calming breath, he picked up the laid out arrows and shot them one after the other, aiming his shot accordingly in quick succession. A smug smile appeared on his face as the beta manning the stand looked at him with wide eyes. _Too easy._

"Impressive." A deep voice spoke over his shoulder, the presence seeming to come out of nowhere. "How long have you been practicing archery?"

The smell of rain and mint filled Boruto's nose and he resisted the urge to turn around. "Since I was young." He said to the alpha, unable to explain why his heart was beating faster.

"A passion of yours then? It's not often an omega takes up something so dangerous. I must say, it's refreshing." The alpha hummed. "You would be a skilled hunter with a little experience."

His words did make Boruto turn then in curiosity, immediately having to shift his gaze upwards. Piercing silver eyes stared down at him from a handsome and striking face that was framed by an undercut. "I'm going to be a hunter someday." The blond said confidently, though he was shaking on the inside.

The alpha's silver eyes gleamed with something close to pride and his lips parted, showing off a perfect set of white teeth as he smiled. "That right? I like your enthusiasm. Maybe one day you and I will hunt together."

"Probably." Boruto agreed, trying to end the conversation there as he reached for his penguin, preparing to make a break for it. Since when did alphas like that exist?

"Hunting requires a lot of patience. Stealth and skill." The alpha spoke easily as he approached the beta ahead, paying for a turn at the game. "I'd like to see you take a real shot. There's a thrill to it. Do you know how many kills I made alone on yesterday's hunt?"

The alpha backed away from the target, distancing himself much further than necessary. His eyes were on the blond while he readied the bow and arrow, taking a perfect shot without even looking.

"This is nowhere near as fun."

Boruto set his penguin back down at the obvious challenge, not about to be shown up. "Speed. You forgot speed in your little hunting speech." Boruto said as he picked up an arrow. "You can't let your prey outrun you, right? How many kills did you have yesterday?" He asked as he walked up to the other man and held out his hand for the bow.

"You aren't even going to guess?" The alpha smirked, handing over the bow without protest.

The blond humored him, taking a few steps back as he lined up his shot. "Ten?" He guessed, glancing at the taller man as he let the arrow fly. He didn't need to look to know it had split the alpha's in half.

" _Ten?_ Is that your best guess?" He asked, smirk turning into a wide grin. His eyes brightened considerably. "Beautiful shot by the way. You're good."

"You're better." Boruto could admit even despite his actions. He couldn't win against experience and a high level of skill, not as he was now. "Alright, twenty. Twenty solo kills."

"Much closer. Thirty two solo actually. I was in charge of smaller game, which I prefer since it's more of a challenge." He spoke softly, with an easy confidence that didn't come off as him being cocky. "We won't go into the second half of the hunt though. I wouldn't want to bore you."

Boruto led the way back over to the booth to return the bow. "You wouldn't bore me." He found himself saying. "What happened in the second half?"

"That's when we made switches. Went after bigger game, made another ten kills. Then I took it easy—went spear fishing."

"Spear fishing is taking it easy?" The blond asked with a raised brow. That was hardly a break. "Not a lot of other hunters joined in, did they? We didn't have nearly as much fish as we did everything else."

The alpha sighed, still smiling though lazily now. "Everybody was so focused on other game. Only me and one other did any fishing and it was towards the end of the day. So, you're a cook then?"

Boruto picked up his penguin again after he set the bow down. "That's right. We used every bit of the meat the hunters worked hard to get."

"Your hard work is just as appreciated. Many of us depend on the community cooks, including me, so thank you." He said, still with the same lazy smile. "I'm Kawaki. What's your name?"

"I'm Boruto." The omega said and finally smiled back. "And thank you too."

Kawaki slid his hand inside the opening of his kimono and rested it there, head tilting to the side as he looked him over. "I was heading over for some taiyaki. Would you like to join me?"

Boruto was hungry and didn't mind Kawaki's company. Maybe having an alpha around would scare the others off as a bonus, allowing him to eat in peace. "Sure."

"How old are you, Boruto? You just came of age?" The alpha asked as they walked side by side through the crowd. "This is my third year at the festival."

"I'm twenty one, but this is my first time here." Boruto confessed. "I take it you've met a lot of omegas during that time . . and not one caught your interest enough to mate?" He asked curiously, without judgement.

"First time… why though? Have you been avoiding finding a mate?" Kawaki asked before answering the question given to him. "No, not one. They've all been the same. Unappealing to me. I'm not willing to settle for just anyone. Not that I haven't had an offer or two, just none that I have liked."

Boruto hummed thoughtfully, easily imagining a number of omegas trying to court the handsome alpha. "I've been focusing on my training."

"In hopes of becoming a hunter?"

"In preparation to become a hunter." The omega grinned. "It's going to happen one way or another."

"I see. Now that you feel prepared, you're ready to find your mate so you can make your dream a reality." Kawaki nodded. "I respect that."

It wasn't the exact reason Boruto was here, but it was something he would have to do regardless. Despite what he thought and said, the blond wasn't against the idea of meeting someone and falling in love. "I don't know . . . it's impossible until I'm bonded, but I'm not really searching for anyone." He wasn't sure why he was sharing this with Kawaki, the words seemed to just fall from his lips. "You know that moment before you take a shot, when your instincts tell you this is it? I think . . . I think I'm waiting for that . . ."

"Yeah? Me too." Kawaki smiled and laid his hand atop Boruto's head, ruffling his hair as they came to a stop at the stand with a variety of sweets. "What are you hungry for?"

"Strawberries." He responded distractedly, heart leaping at the touch. Yet another unexplainable reaction.

"That's cute." Kawaki smirked, turning to the attendant at the stand, a young beta. He asked for chocolate taiyaki and strawberry mochi which the beta was quick to present.

"Nice to see you on your once a year day off." The beta teased and Kawaki snorted at her.

"We all need to take it easy sometimes." He shrugged as he turned to Boruto, offering the strawberry mochi. "Thank you, Chocho."

"Go on! Have a good time." She waved them off and Kawaki took hold of Boruto's free hand and pulled him away.

The blond was left speechless by the action, not sure what to say or do other than quietly coming along. He was taken to a bench where they sat down to enjoy their treats and he placed his penguin in his lap. Taking a bite of his strawberry mochi, Boruto hummed happily at the taste, not realizing their fingers were still linked together.

"Is it okay?" Kawaki asked, unable to peel his eyes off the omega. His hand was still holding onto Boruto's loosely, thumb brushing across his knuckles.

"Mhmm." Boruto answered before he took another bite. He was hungrier than he thought, having gone straight to bed last night. He couldn't help stuffing his face.

"Not so fast, you may end up with a stomach ache." The alpha chided him softly, chuckling as he continued to stroke his knuckles.

Boruto swallowed and gave him a sheepish look. "I'm a little famished." He explained and took a smaller bite.

"Why don't we get you something heavier… and healthier? I can't have you filling up on sweets."

"I'm going to finish this and you can't stop me." Boruto stated matter of factly, giggling. "You haven't touched your taiyaki."

Kawaki huffed and had a bite so nothing more could be said. "I was distracted. And fine, but soon I will take you over for some real food and I don't want to hear any complaints."

"Yes sir." Boruto laughed, completely onboard.

"Hm. Good boy." Kawaki smiled, squeezing his hand gently as he took another bite of his own treat.

Boruto's face heated up at his words but also at the realization that he never let go of his hand. What was he supposed to do in this situation?

"Tell you what," Kawaki began, finishing off his taiyaki before going on, "if you'll be my date for today, I'll take you on a hunt. Just the two of us."

The surprises kept on coming. "There's no way you could pull that off."

"And what makes you think that?"

Boruto went with a half truth. "Let's just say I know people in high places and the answer has always been no. You know how the village is—overprotective of unmated omegas."

"Nobody will worry about you if you're with me. I have my own connections, Boruto. If I was mated, I'd be on the council. Until then, I am just hunting and guarding for our people. If I say I'll do something, I mean it. My offer stands, so what do you say?"

Hunting and guarding? Now Chocho's comment about Kawaki working all year made sense and it was hard to doubt his confidence. "Okay, I accept. Though I can't promise I'll make a good date." Boruto didn't have any experience.

"I think you'll be perfect." Kawaki mused. "Finish your treat and we will take a walk."

This day had taken a turn Boruto never would have expected, but he was still waiting to see whether it was a good or a bad one. "Alright."

The alpha waited patiently for him to finish eating and Boruto did so much slower, taking him time though it wasn't long before he was done. Kawaki stood to his feet and helped Boruto to his, keeping their fingers laced together. They walked along, stopping by a few different games which the played and Kawaki insured Boruto got a prize each time. After a while, Kawaki led them down by the lake, where it was quieter, a little bit away from everyone enjoying the festival. The alpha had four different stuffed animals tucked in his free arm.

"What are some things you like, Boruto? Other than strawberries and archery." Kawaki walked him down the dock and sat down at the edge, leaving the stuffed animals on the boards behind him. He never removed his hand, as if to help support the omega as he took a seat on the dock next to him.

Boruto smoothed out his white kimono over his legs as they dangled off the dock, taking a moment to think. "Cooking, hanging out with my friends and family . . . wood carving." He listed, the last thing making him think of his uncle Itachi who was a skilled craftsmen. Itachi and Sasuke would always fuss over who would be teaching him if they were both home.

"Wood carving?" Kawaki raised his brows, admittingly impressed. "Wow, you just keep blowing me away."

"I didn't say I was any good." Boruto chuckled. "Decent, but nowhere near a professional."

The alpha laughed too and raised his hand to tuck a lock of Boruto's hair behind his ear. "Better than me at least. I've never tried that. Maybe you could show me one day."

"Yeah." He got out, lowering his gaze to the water. He could feel his ears burning and he was reminded that this was a date, Boruto Uzumaki was actually on a date. Kawaki had broken through his defenses and beliefs . . . there was no way the omega could have known an alpha like him was in the village.

"So quiet… what's the matter? Do I make you uncomfortable?" Kawaki asked softly, but he didn't pull away, instead moving his hand to Boruto's back and rubbing it in long, soothing strokes.

"No, you didn't." Boruto told him as his heart took off again. It was truly setting in now, the situation that he found himself in. He was with a man that was interested in him . . . a man that was constantly touching him with his large hands . . . and Boruto . . . Boruto was interested too?

Kawaki hummed, leaning closer to rest his forehead against the blond's. "Just shy then?"

"Maybe." He was so close now and Boruto was surrounded by his scent, the smell of rain much stronger and the crisp mint making him shiver.

"That's okay, I understand. No worries, I'm a patient guy." He smiled and pressed his lips against Boruto's cheek in a soft kiss.

The blond couldn't help covering Kawaki's eyes with his hands, not wanting the dark haired man to see his face. "Y-you're putting the moves on me."

"The moves?" Kawaki chuckled, pulling his hands down and holding them against his chest. "Okay, maybe I am. I can't help it… for once in my life, I'm interested."

Boruto's face had turned crimson, not used to being affected this way. He looked away to hide his embarrassment as he admitting something he couldn't quite get over. "Me too."

"Does that mean if I asked your permission, you may agree to let me court you?"

Courting . . . Boruto was going to be courted. "If you asked, I would say yes." He was really about to do this, taking someone seriously for the first time. It filled him with nervousness and excitement.

"Then look at me."

Boruto slowly turned his head back, taking a deep breath before looking up into silver eyes.

"I would like to formally ask if I may court you. What do you say, Boruto?" Kawaki stared into his blue eyes, expression soft but serious.

"I accept." He said, voice steady and sure. Three years of running and hoping things would solve themselves was over. It was alright, he could take that first step now. He was ready to try. "May I officially court you, Kawaki?"

The alpha nodded once, a sound of approval rumbling in his throat. "Yes. I'm looking forward to every moment we share together." He said, lifting Boruto's hands from his chest to his lips, kissing the backs of his hands tenderly.

The omega grinned, squeezing his hands as he ducked his head.

"Alright, alright. Stop hiding, I'll take it easy on you." Kawaki laughed lightly, getting to his feet and picking up the variety of prizes he had won for the blond. Then he pulled Boruto up to his feet and watched as he reached for the small penguin to carry himself. "Let's get you something good to eat and then we can enjoy the rest of the festival. We can do anything you want."

Boruto couldn't help his shyness, wondering if he would ever get used to such affection in the future. The sight of him with all those prizes in his arm was also endearing. "Sounds good to me." He held tight to Kawaki's hand as they walked back down the dock and into the crowd of people.

It was a hard pill to swallow that he had been wrong and did in fact end up finding a potential mate. He really didn't think anyone could capture his attention and have his mind going haywire. Boruto truly hoped that things would go well between them, eager to learn more about the alpha that he had somehow missed and never came across. Kawaki was capable, sexy as hell and had a personality that Boruto wanted to explore. For the first time ever he was looking forward to courting and maybe, just maybe, he would fall in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Life as an alpha was busy. For Kawaki, he had many duties and responsibilities—and he was one of the younger alphas who was highly regarded in his village. Even from early on in his life, he’d been forced to live up to high expectations, but Kawaki has always exceeded in everything he did. He loved to hunt, priding himself in being able to make kills that fed all of his people. It was something he was passionate about and enjoyed doing, he was always looking forward to going out.

When he wasn’t hunting, he was either on patrol or busy training with younger alphas who needed a strong and firm leader to keep them on the right path. It wasn’t unheard of for an alpha to go rogue, leaving their pack if things didn’t go their way. Kawaki was there to try and prevent that in the younger generation, teaching them how important it was to care for their family—and everyone was their family. His teachings usually went well, at least until it came to talks of mating and omegas. He’d been teased about being unmated one too many times. 

It wasn’t like he didn’t want to be mated. No, ever since he had become of age, he had been searching for his omega, attending each festival in hopes of finding them. Every year, Kawaki ended up empty handed and every year, more and more talk spread about it. It didn’t bode well for an alpha of his caliber to be single. The longer he went without a mate, the weaker he would become. Kawaki was just reaching his prime years, but he didn’t want to waste any time, so he continued to search. 

Since coming of age, he had claimed a number of omegas, hoping along the line that one of them would be the one. It never happened. Then this year’s festival came and everything changed. He knew it from the instant the scent hit him. It was the sweetest and most enticing aroma ever to fill his nostrils—the vanilla hit him first, like a thoroughly needed breeze in the middle of summer. Then what could only be considered close to fresh melted chocolate took over, the blend of the two nearly making his knees weak. The omega had pulled him before he ever even laid eyes on him. 

Then Kawaki turned and saw the petite blond making a perfect shot with a bow and arrow and his body convulsed. He was perfect, undoubtedly the one the alpha had been searching for all along. However, Kawaki quickly learned that this omega was different and he needed to be careful in his approach, even more so than he’d need to be with any other omega. Not that he minded, Kawaki had waited for so long that he didn’t mind doing things right and in a way that would satisfy  _ his  _ omega. 

His. 

They were fated to meet, Boruto having been uninterested in any alpha before Kawaki—which only riled him up more and made him that much more eager to claim him. He’d waited this long though and mating season was just beginning. Kawaki knew he would enjoy every second of making Boruto fall for him. 

The blond was shy and easily flustered, two traits that Kawaki hadn’t known he was truly attracted to until now. He’d witnessed many different sides of Boruto in just a few hours—seeing that he could also be confident and determined. There was an immediate respect factor there and Kawaki felt so proud of the omega for doing what he wanted, for reaching towards his dreams and not being so easily wooed. He could only imagine the number of alphas that had tried to make him theirs and the thought alone had the alpha growling. 

Currently, the two were sitting on a bench beneath a cherry blossom tree, all the prizes he had won for Boruto now properly put away in a bag at their feet. Many more cherry blossom trees were lined down a pathway from the village center to the training grounds. The branches were so heavy with blossoms, even the ground was covered in pretty pink petals and it was a beautiful place to enjoy the company of someone like Boruto. The omega had a small smile on his face as he sat next to Kawaki, a white and pink bento box resting on his lap, courtesy of the alpha. It was filled with rice, meat and vegetables, a balanced meal that the alpha deemed acceptable. 

It brought him great pleasure to see the omega eating happily, taking bite after bite and chewing so adorably. How everything the guy did was adorable, Kawaki didn’t understand. But it was an irrefutable fact. Truthfully, for the first time in a long time, Kawaki felt at peace. Maybe it had been the stress of being unable to find his mate for the last three years and now he was able to breathe, feeling relief. Maybe it was just the presence of the blond. Kawaki felt so calm and happy. He had smiled so much that he wasn’t sure if he could stop smiling and he wasn’t looking forward to the night coming to an end. 

Boruto didn’t even take the time to drink anything, too busy eating his heart out. Kawaki laughed lightly, rubbing his back affectionately while offering him some water. “Drink too, okay?”

The blond paused, cheeks chubby with food. “Umhm.” He hummed and covered his mouth with his hand. “Hank yoh.” After he swallowed he took the water bottle, finally slowing it down as he drank. 

“Goodness, you’re a hungry boy, aren’t you?” Kawaki mused. “I think I’ll have to keep an eye on you… can’t have you skipping meals while you feed everyone else.”

“I was a little worn out and went right to sleep once I got home.” Boruto confessed and rubbed his stomach. “But I feel much better now.”

Kawaki frowned. “So no dinner… no breakfast?”

“No, but it doesn’t happen often.” He said, not wanting the other man to worry. “I usually eat three meals a day, promise.”

“Very well. I trust you wouldn’t lie to your alpha… though I do believe we could fatten you up a bit.”

Boruto blushed furiously.  _ My alpha? _ “I have some fat.” He insisted, but looked down at himself. “But maybe I am a little on the skinny side . . .” Aside from his lean muscles, he was fairly thin. He didn’t really pay attention to it before and thought he ate well enough.

“Don’t you worry, you have me now. I’ll make sure you eat your fill everyday,  _ and  _ eat the right things. I need my boy healthy, after all.”

The blush spread to Boruto’s ears and neck.  _ His boy?  _ “I cook healthy meals.”

Kawaki smiled and ran his fingers through those blond locks, wanting to show the omega plenty of affection. “I know, you feed a lot of people. But we’re talking about  _ you  _ eating. Not cooking.”

“I’m not giving up strawberry cupcakes.” Boruto felt the need to tell him and started finishing off the rest of his meal. He glanced up at Kawaki, heart warming at the soft smile he was giving him. 

“You won’t have to. Three meals a day, snacks in between and a strawberry cupcake after dinner as long as you’re a good boy.” 

_ G-good boy? _ Boruto had never been so flustered in his life. Unable to say anything, he raised his chopsticks and pushed some of his food into Kawaki’s mouth. 

Though it was the last thing Kawaki expected, he chewed the food put into his mouth and swallowed before chuckling. “Trying to kiss me indirectly?”

“I-I wasn’t!” Boruto protested. Not that he wouldn’t want to, but that hadn’t been his intention. 

“Oh? That’s too bad… I was getting excited.” The alpha teased, wanting to see Boruto squirm. 

“Kawaki.” The omega whined, trying not to let his imagination run away with him. He was new to all this and Kawaki was having a field day. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it exactly, he was just embarrassed and flattered. Honestly it was nice . . . being courted and genuinely wanted. Boruto just had to get used to his own feelings.

“Forgive me, you’re just so cute I can’t help myself.” Kawaki sighed apologetically. 

Boruto began eating again, taking those last few bites. “It’s okay . . . I’ll turn the tables on you soon enough.” He decided—determined to court Kawaki full force. He was curious to know how crazy he could make the alpha get. 

“Whoa. Take it easy. I have been keeping to myself for months now, so be careful.” He already wanted the omega badly. If he came at him like  _ that,  _ he wouldn’t be able to hold back. 

Boruto closed the bento and tried to calm himself with some more water. Now was the perfect time to bring it up, he gathered his courage and went for it. “I’ve always kept to myself so I think I have you beat there. Make sure you’re the careful one, Kawaki.”

Kawaki almost choked on the air he breathed in. “Are you telling me that you’ve never…” fuck, he couldn’t even say it. 

“I’ve never.” Boruto confirmed. He wasn’t ashamed of the fact or anything, but he did wonder how many omegas Kawaki had been with during his three years of searching. 

“Oh, sweet boy. I can only imagine how excruciating your heats have been.” Kawaki was floored by this revelation, but also ecstatic. 

The blond was well aware that not many could endure it for so long and without any type of outlet. “I’m stubborn . . . when I avoided this festival I avoided everything relating to it. But it’s different, after today . . . maybe I’ll get some relief this year.” If all went well.

For him to be so easily flustered and yet be able to say that really took the alpha by surprise. It made him falter momentarily and swallow hard to fight the heat pooling in his core. “I would be honored to take care of you, Boruto.” Kawaki told him, leaning closer to nuzzle their cheeks against one another. 

The action and his words made Boruto smile and he followed Kawaki when he went to pull back. Raising a hand to thread through black strands, he tucked his face in the alpha’s neck, breathing his scent in deeply. Then the omega property scent marked him with slow and gentle rubs with his neck and cheek. Once again, Boruto took Kawaki by surprise, but this action went above and beyond all else. He was so pure and soft, but he felt the connection as much as Kawaki did and  _ he  _ was the one to take the initiative. It made the alpha shudder and heat up to alarming levels. The urge to claim his omega for good was so strong it had his breath hitching and a deep groan forming in his throat. 

“What a good boy you are.” Kawaki breathed, finding it extremely difficult to restrain himself. His blood was pumping quicker, the majority of it pooling between his legs and making him curse. How could this omega have such an effect on him?

Boruto gasped at the sudden change in his scent, hit point blank since he had his face right up against the other man’s scent gland. The blond’s body grew warm at the praise as he processed the dark haired man’s words. He was really starting to like it more than he thought he would, wanting to keep being good for the alpha. The bento fell to the ground as the omega shifted closer. 

Kawaki wrapped one strong arm around the blond, pulling him flush against him and leaving Boruto no choice but to straddle his lap. His free hand ran through his soft blond hair, grabbing a handful before he gently forced his head aside and dropped his head to press his lips against Boruto’s scent gland. He kissed him there once, twice, again and again before forcing himself to settle down enough to return the mark properly with endearing rubs and caresses. But it was  _ hot.  _

“You smell so good. Perfect. Fuck.” Kawaki was on cloud nine. 

They were getting carried away, but Boruto could do nothing more than cling to him and relish being held in his embrace, Kawaki’s erection making his skin flush again. “Alpha.”

That sweet, lustful voice calling him that way had Kawaki’s hard cock twitching in anticipation and eager to have a feel of the beautiful omega sitting on him. It was obvious the blond had been deprived for far too long and he wanted nothing more than to rectify that situation. His large hands roamed down Boruto’s sides before settling on his hips. Kawaki couldn't help the growl that escaped him, or the way he dragged his teeth over the gland he’d been so happily worshipping. 

“You are mine. Nobody else shall have you. Ever.” Kawaki spoke without moving away from that sweet spot of Boruto’s that was only one of the things driving him mad. “Tell me how you’re feeling—what you’re thinking.”

Boruto didn’t know he would be this easy to rile up once he opened himself up to an alpha and now his instincts were wreaking havoc. It was that feeling he had mentioned, telling him that this was it, that this was  _ right _ . He was trembling from Kawaki’s words and his teasing mouth. Boruto’s whole body was weak and it wondered if it was like this for every omega, if they turned completely helpless from scent marking. It was startling how quickly things could fall into place.

“Must I say it?” The blond whispered, nails gently scratching down the other man’s scalp as his other hand fisted Kawaki’s black kimono. 

It wasn’t necessary considering Kawaki could feel the omega’s strong desire for him. He understood how Boruto was feeling, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to hear the words aloud. “You don’t have to if you’re not comfortable.” The alpha assured him, loving the way Boruto was clinging to him and touching him. The fact that he’d never had or even wanted any other alpha before him made his own arousal that much more potent. 

Boruto didn’t mind voicing his feelings, but this wasn’t the time or place for it. It was normal to find people all over each other during mating season, but the knowledge that they were out in the open like this made him hesitate. 

“People will stare.” He said quietly, burying his face in Kawakis neck again to hide. He knew their scents would continue to grow stronger if he started any form of dirty talk and call more attention to them. 

“Let them.” Kawaki hummed, happily kissing and nipping Boruto’s neck, unable to bring himself to pull away. The blond was absolutely intoxicating. 

Boruto knew he was targeting that spot on purpose and bit his lip after an embarrassing moan escaped him. It wasn’t his fault given the situation and Kawaki was toying with the place a mating mark would go. 

Kawaki wanted to hear more of that and he wanted to be even closer to the omega. He wanted to have him trembling with need and begging him to mate him. But before things could go any further, another scent disturbed the moment they were sharing, making the alpha growl and turn his eyes towards the intruder. 

“Easy.” The female alpha said, surprised at finding her comrade acting posessively over an omega. It wasn’t like him. “We’re needed up north, some rogues causing trouble.” 

Boruto’s whole body tensed at Sumire’s voice, thankful his face was hidden. The last thing he expected was to come across Sarada’s alpha here. The lavender haired woman could say the same in regards to Boruto, his scent giving away his identity faster than his blond hair did. She didn’t comment though since there were more pressing matters at hand. The faster she and Kawaki took care of the rogues, the faster they both could return to their omegas. 

This didn’t settle well with Kawaki at all. While he took his duties very seriously, he didn’t want to part from Boruto just yet. He wasn’t ready, but he didn’t have a choice either. “I’ll meet you.” Kawaki said, unable to keep the bitterness out of his tone. 

Boruto waited until she was gone before he pulled back to look at Kawaki. “You know her?” Granted they were both guards, but that didn’t guarantee they would ever meet. 

“I do. She’s someone I trust and I don’t put my trust in many people.” Kawaki explained. “I consider her a friend. I assume you know her as well.”

“Yeah, I grew up with the omega she’s courting.” Boruto told him, but changed the subject. He would contemplate that later. “You have to go?” 

Kawaki sighed and rested his forehead against the blond’s. “I do. It shouldn’t take too long to settle things though… will you still be at the festival or will you be going home?”

The blond didn’t want him to leave or be stuck here by himself, but he knew it was important. If he waited, then they could still see the fireworks tonight. “I’ll be here.” He told him and took comfort in the fact that alphas would leave him alone since Kawaki had scented him.

“Then I’ll see you soon, okay?” Kawaki smiled and moved to press a soft kiss to his cheek before getting to his feet, bringing Boruto along with him. 

He picked up his bag of prizes before staring back up into silver eyes. Boruto knew rogues were the most active during mating season, some driven mad with the urge to mate in rare cases. “Be careful, okay?” 

“Don’t worry about me. You just have fun. If anyone causes you any trouble, I’ll end them.” Kawaki winked at him and flicked his nose playfully before forcing himself to move. 

He’d taken his precious time, but he didn’t care. He was fast anyway and made up for it when he stripped in the woods and shifted into his wolf form. Kawaki caught up with Sumire first and they both easily picked up the scents of the rogues. There were only three of them, all alphas who no doubt were hoping to prey on any omegas wandering a little too far from their pack. 

Most rogue alphas didn’t abide by any mating rules and wouldn’t hesitate to force an omega to mate. That kind of thing really made Kawaki’s blood boil and he had no compassion for those individuals. The chase was on the instant Kawaki, Sumire and the other guards shifted and the rogues didn’t want a confrontation so they were quick to tuck their tails and run. Trespassing would not be tolerated though and Kawaki didn’t want them to get away as much as any other guard. Protecting their own was their top priority and anyone who threatened their pack would be dealt with accordingly. 

Only two other guards were joining them in the chase, Konohamaru and Shinki who were ahead of the other two, but not for long. Kawaki was the fastest and he caught up to them before long, then he pushed ahead, more than happy to take the lead. Kawaki wouldn’t think twice about engaging the rogues, eager to put them in their places and possible put an end to them. 

As soon as the first one got within Kawaki’s sight, he let out a ferocious growl. Not a warning, but a promise that they wouldn’t outrun him and he would be putting them in their place. The other two weren’t far ahead of him and Kawaki caught the first, sinking his teeth into his neck and yanking him back without ever stopping. The others would take care of him while he went after the other two. 

Shinki was close behind Kawaki, the two of them reaching the remaining two around the same time. Shinki pinned one down while Kawaki squared off with the last one. The rogue alpha had stopped running, unafraid of the challenge he was faced with. His mistake, Kawaki was more than happy to face him one on one. 

Unlike the hot headed rogue, Kawaki had patience and control of himself. Even being thirsty for the blood in front of him didn’t make him bolt. He waited, assessing the other male until he struck first, charging at Kawaki with an obvious attempt to go for his throat. The other alpha was smaller and weak in comparison, also lacking the skill and knowledge Kawaki possessed. He’d always excelled in everything, and knowing how to defend himself and counterattack was second nature to him. 

Konohamaru was just behind Kawaki when he ducked under the attacker to avoid the bite and he knocked him to his back on the ground with his left paw, mounting him the next instant. By this point, he was growling steadily, snarling down at the rogue who was now his prey. If the other male would have submitted, Kawaki would have calmed enough not to latch onto his throat, but he was faced with a fool who brought about his own demise. 

The other two had given in, only sustaining minor injuries that would eventually heal. Kawaki was the only one who’d gotten blood on his teeth. The adrenaline coursing through him had his body heaving and shuddering with every breath as he stepped away from the limp wolf beneath him. 

“I’ve got him from here, you three get back to the festival.” Konohamaru said while Sumire and Shinki flanked Kawaki. 

The eldest would see to the other rogues getting away from their territory and allowing the three unmated alphas to return to the festivities. The trip back was uneventful, aside from the constant teasing Kawaki was receiving from his fellow guards, Sumire especially. They needed to do nothing more than shift and dress themselves to return, but Kawaki had to stop by the river and clean himself up. When he finally joined the festival again, his hair was still damp, but he was clothed and nothing else was holding him back from finding his omega. 

Smelling him was easy, picking him out of the crowd didn’t take long either. Kawaki found him with Shinki, which would have had his nostrils flaring had it not been for the other petite, blond omega clinging to him with a wide grin. Walking over, Kawaki locked his eyes on Boruto, watching him sniff the air and close his eyes to breathe in deeply. Then he turned towards his alpha, opening his beautiful blue eyes. 

“Kawaki.” He smiled cheerfully and was quick to hold his hand once the dark haired man was close enough, his other hand carrying his bag of prizes.

“Sorry it took me so long. What did I miss?” He softened so much at being next to this omega. Kawaki didn’t even take the time to acknowledge the two next to them. 

Noticing his hair, Boruto’s expression turned curious. “Why are you wet?” The blond’s scent had faded from him a little bit as well . . . he would have to fix that later. There was also a very faint smell of blood, there must have been a fight. 

“Oh, I had a dip in the river.” Kawaki shrugged, not wanting to have to tell Boruto that he’d just killed someone. 

“Hmm, no injuries.” Boruto observed as he looked him over, relieved the confrontation hadn’t been serious. “I’m glad it went well.”

“Told you not to worry.” Kawaki smiled and gave his hand a light squeeze. “What have you been up to?”

Boruto had run into Inojin a couple minutes after the other man had left, his friend having been left alone since Shinki was called in as well. The pair had been trading stories about their day and their alphas while they waited for them to return. Boruto was eager to hear how things were going for the other blond, but he wasn’t able to get a single thing out of him until after he explained why he smelled like rain and mint. Inojin had freaked out when he confessed to meeting someone he liked despite how reluctant he was about the festival. Even now Boruto could feel his smug gaze on him and refused to look in his direction.

“Nothing much.” He reported simply.

“Nothing much, huh?” Kawaki chuckled and finally turned to look at the other omega who was staring at him, a small turtle in his arm. It was obvious they were friends and he didn’t intend to be rude. “Hello,” he greeted the other blond softly. “I’m Kawaki.”

Inojin raised both of his eyebrows, grinning like crazy and shooting Boruto another look. “Hi, I’m Inojin. Nice to meet you.”

“Found you a good one, did you?” Kawaki teased, looking to Shinki with a smirk that he matched. 

“Yes, well, he found me.” Inojin blushed and leaned his head on Shinki’s shoulder affectionately.

“Lucky me.” Shinki mused happily. “See you two later.” He said quickly after, moving his arm protectively around Inojin before pulling him away. 

Laughing at the other alpha’s get away, Kawaki looked back down to Boruto and tilted his head slightly. “Miss me?”

The blue eyed man giggled and nodded his head. “Of course. What about you?”

“Definitely. I worked as quickly as I could.” He told him truthfully. “Fireworks will start soon, what do you say we find a nice spot by the water?”

“I think I know just the spot.” Boruto said and he started leading the way, tugging Kawaki along. “I noticed it when we were at the dock, up on a hill. We should find a towel to properly dry your hair too. I can’t have you catching a cold on me.”

Kawaki scoffed, feeling smug at the way the omega wanted to care for him. “I’m fine.” He assured him, walking along with him and feeling more comfortable than he ever had. 

“Let’s not take any chances.” Boruto insisted, part of it being his omega instincts and the other his years as an older sibling. 

Relenting so that he could put Boruto’s mind at ease, Kawaki went with him and allowed the blond to dry his hair to his satisfaction. Once he approved, Boruto took his hand again and led him to the hill by the lake that he’d already set his heart on and thankfully, nobody had claimed it yet. Kawaki settled on the grass first, pulling Boruto down to rest in his lap. It was a beautiful night, warm but comfortable and the sky above was clear, littered with stars and a crescent moon. 

“Are you excited for the fireworks? This will be the first time I’ve actually watched them.”

“Yeah, it’ll be great to see them up close.” Boruto said and set his bag down beside them, leaning back against the taller man. “How come you’ve never watched them before?”

“Either busy, or having no interest during the festival. I’ve always ended up a little down after not finding you. But this year is different.” Kawaki spoke honestly before kissing his temple tenderly. 

Boruto’s heart fluttered at his phrasing, speaking as if he had been searching for him specifically this whole time . . . but maybe he was. “Sorry to keep you waiting.” He grinned and turned a little, wrapping an arm around Kawaki’s neck. 

“Well I’ve found you now, so the wait was worth it.” The alpha promised, flattening his hand on Boruto’s stomach and gliding it upwards, over his chest and neck. “It’s gonna be just me and you now.” He cradled his face with his hand, thumb caressing his cheek slowly. 

Kawaki was so sweet on him already and it made the omega all the more certain about his decision to court him. “I’m looking forward to it.” Boruto smiled softly before resting his face in the crook of the other man’s neck, scent marking him again. He hadn’t forgotten.

Knowing Boruto had never been with any alpha, Kawaki was aware and prepared for Boruto being really affectionate and clingy—and he loved it. He wanted all the other omegas to know that Kawaki was courting him and that turned the alpha on. 

“Careful, sweetheart. A man only has so much control.” He said, tone teasing—but he was serious. 

“Right, my bad.” Boruto said sheepishly, but he had accomplished his goal. 

“It’s not that I don’t like it, in fact, it’s the complete opposite.” He continued to stroke his cheek and leaned in to brush their noses together. 

Boruto closed his eyes, unable to take those silver orbs staring at him and enjoyed the warm attention. “I know . . . your dip in the river just washed away my scent a little.” He admitted as he took a deep breath of the alpha’s calming scent.

“Ah.” Kawaki hummed. “Sorry about that, I had to come back to you nice and clean though.” No way did he want to smell like another alpha, or their blood for that matter. 

“Nice and clean and safe.” Boruto corrected and snuggled against his chest. It was nice to just let go, allow himself to bask in an alpha’s affection for once and Kawaki was very affectionate. The blond easily slipped into a relaxed and docile state, not even noticing when he started to purr.

Already, Kawaki was so soft for Boruto and he was really going to suffer being apart from him during courting. He already knew that he would mate this one eventually, he wouldn’t settle for less and he couldn’t wait for that day to come. He looked forward to the future—when he would walk in his home and be welcomed by his mate.  _ Boruto _ . 

“Only the best for my boy.” The alpha murmured, loving how soft and content the omega was with him. 

The omega flushed for the hundredth time that night, feeling giddy. “Charmer.” 

“Oh, only for you. Nobody else would say that.”  _ Ever.  _ Kawaki has a reputation for distancing himself and remaining aloof—even being considered intimidating, which was a good trait for an alpha to have. He’d never been so sweet on anyone before. 

“Really?” Boruto mused, voice vibrating a little from his constant purring. “You haven’t made other omegas swoon left and right?” For someone like Kawaki, the blond could only imagine how crazy other omegas were for him. 

“Maybe. But I always end up getting rid of them, never putting on the charm. I didn’t even know I had it in me before now…”

It sounded like he was a hard nut to crack. “I’m lucky then.”   
  


“Nah, I think I’m the lucky one.” Kawaki mused and then the first firework was set off, making Boruto open his eyes. They were loud and extravagant—a variety of colors lighting up the night sky in rapid succession. The show went on for several moments, leaving him in awe, but it wasn’t over before Kawaki turned his gaze to Boruto, watching how his wide eyes sparkled in delight at seeing the pretty show. 

Kawaki was definitely the lucky one. 


End file.
